Coiren Bayvanar
Allgemeines Coiren Maelissa Bayvanar ist eine strenge und von eiserner Selbstbeherrschung erfüllte Menschenpriesterin. Nach den Erfahrungen der Kriege und Konflikte, besonders die Greuel des Untodes, entwickelte sie aus den Restbeständen der Bibliothek Lordaerons und in der Diskussion mit anderen Priestern des Heiligen Lichts eine Philosophie der Disziplin. Diese innerste Einstellung sollte ihr einerseits helfen, Schattenmagie sicherer einzusetzen, ein wichtiges Anliegen, nachdem sie eine Mitnovizin dereinst in einem Unfall schwer entstellte, andererseits gab es ihr Halt, weiter den Pfad einer kämpfenden Priesterin zu ertragen. Im Alltag wird der Umgang mit ihr von vielen als schwierig empfunden, da ihre Philosophie emotions- und freudlos wirkt. Coiren ist die Tochter von Geoff und Malind Bayvanar, Händler in Sturmwind. Ihr älterer Bruder Danvil Bayvanar wurde zum Paladin erzogen, geriet aber bald unter den Bann Arthas Menethils. Im Zuge der Invasion Nordends gelang es Coiren, ihren Bruder aus der Kontrolle zu befreien. Da er geistig schwer beschädigt wurde, wird er in Theramore betreut. Mitte dreißig an Jahren, im Zuge o.g. Unfalls mit Schattenmagie vorzeitig ergraut, trägt sie ihr Haar meist zu einem praktischen Dutt verknotet. Ihr Gesicht ist durchaus angenehm geschnitten, der harte Zug und der meist emotionsarme Ausdruck ihres Gesichts trüben diesen Eindruck allerdings deutlich. Tätigkeiten/Berufe/Orte Höchste Priorität genießt die Loyalität zur Allianz, darum findet man Coiren sehr häufig auf den Schlachtfeldern der Welt, wo sie im Rang eines "Ritters der Allianz" Heiliges Feuer und Schockheilungen erbittet, um die barbarisch kriegstreibenden Widersacher der Horde in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Ansonsten sieht sie ihre Pflicht in der Bildung und Disziplinierung ihres Geistes, sodass sie im Laufe der Jahre zu einer Schriftgelehrten wurde und den Bibliothekaren Sturmwinds ihr Handwerk der sorgsamen Kopie und Buchbindung abschaute. Während ihr Bruder Danvil in Theramore etwas abseits der großen Städte und politischen Gemengelagen betreut wird, hält sich Coiren häufig geschäftlich in Sturmwind auf, schätzt aber sowohl Darnassus als auch die Exodar als stillere Orte, die zugleich eine hohe Spiritualität ausstrahlen und sie aufgrund ihrer Fremdartigkeit inspirieren. Die Philosophie der Disziplin Eingebettet in den Glauben an das Heilige Licht und die damit einhergehende Praxis der drei Tugenden Respekt, Geduld und Mitgefühl entwickelte Coiren eine besondere Lebensweise unter dem Banner der Disziplin: Nur in einem von überschwänglicher Emotionalität gereinigten Geist kann die Fokussierung auf das Wesentliche erfolgen. Dabei geht es nicht um einen Zustand der absoluten Logik oder gar Kaltherzigkeit, sondern um die Bewahrung des "stillen, tiefen Teichs des Glaubens". Keine niederen Beweggründe wie Ruhmsucht, Habgier, Schwatzhaftigkeit und Techtelmechtel sollen die glatte Fläche aufwühlen. Dies erhöht nicht bloß Präzision und Effizienz ihrer Gebete, sondern gibt stete Hilfe, dem Licht unerschöpflich und kämpfend zu dienen. Grundlinien des Alltags sind: Keine Liebschaften, Genuss in mindesten Maßen, körperliche Ertüchtigung und ein unter allen Umständen würdevolles Äußeres. Häufig missverstanden, wird diese Selbstdisziplinierung zuweilen als Folge von Verbitterung oder Unsicherheiten gedeutet... ::::::::::::::::::::: Vorgeschichte I Der Morgen graute und eine kühle, feuchte Brise fegte durchs offene Fenster der kleinen Stube in der Festung Theramores, wo Coiren Bayvanar vor einem einfachen Waschtisch saß und sich sorgfältig ihr graues, schulterlanges Haar kämmte bis es glänzte. Die Kammer war einfach und funktionell, mehr wie die einer Novizin als einer ausgebildeten Priesterin. Ein kleiner Läufer mit typischem Gilneasmuster in blau und braun zierte den Steinfußboden vor dem schmalen Bett, das immerhin Federkissen hatte, ein kleines Zugeständnis an die nötige gesunde Nachtruhe. Auf dem Sekretär am anderen Ende des Raums stapelten sich einige Folianten neben Schriftrollen und dem sorgfältig platzierten Schreibgerät und auf dem Fensterbrett in einer kleinen blauen Vase blühte eine violette Aster trotz des zwar milden aber noch anhaltenden Winters an der Küste Kalimdors. Seufzend ließ Coiren die perlmuttbesetzte Bürste sinken, schaute müde in den matten Spiegel und straffte die Haut um ihre Augen, die täglich mehr Falten zu zeigen schien. An Tagen wie diesem wog es schwerer als normal. Jahre zuvor stürmt eine Frau mit geraffter Robe aus dem großen Lazarettzelt des Rückzugkommandos aus Lordaeron. Die lang erwartete und längst überfällige Spähgruppe schleppte sich ins Lager. Schnell zählte sie die Kämpfer durch, zwanzig waren vor zwei Tagen aufgebrochen, um Verletzte einzusammeln. Es standen noch acht und auf einer Bahre, von Pferden gezogen, lag noch ein Verletzter. Schnell zog die junge Priesterin die schmutzige Decke des Liegenden fort und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Etwas hatte große Stücke aus dem Fleisch des rechten Arms gerissen und der Lederharnisch war schmierig blutverkrustet. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht eines jungen, dunkelhaarigen Kämpfers blickte sie aus trüben Augen anklagend an. Die Hände über der Brust des Verletzten kreuzend bewegte sie stumm die Lippen und Licht flutete tastend aus ihren Fingerspitzen über den geschundenen Körper. „Gebt ihm etwas zum Schlafen und verbrennt seine Leiche“, wies sie einen der Lagerhelfer gepresst an und erhob sich seufzend. Die Bisswunden am Arm waren schon ein klares Zeichen aber sie wollte keinen Fehler machen und prüfte jeden Infizierten zunächst noch einmal, immer in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht die Seuche war, die den Körper deformierte und versklavte. Bisher war diese Hoffnung immer enttäuscht worden. Traurig lächelnd trat sie zum Fenster, schaute aufs Meer und ließ wie beiläufig eine helle Sphäre in ihrer rechten Handfläche erscheinen, die in die Aster einsank. Jeden Tag ein wenig davon und die Blüte würde sie auch noch bis zum Frühjahr begleiten. Leider war dieser kleine Trick nicht auf sie selbst anwendbar. Menschen alterten und heute wurde sie zweiunddreißig Jahre alt. Natürlich wusste das nahezu niemand und recht war es. Sie straffte sich und zog ihr weißes Kleid glatt. Glückwünsche waren nicht angebracht und im schlimmsten Falle Zeitverschwendung. Einen Umhang vom Haken nehmend wandte sich die Priesterin zur Tür, verharrte kurz und nickte. Zum Frühstück würde sie sich einen gefüllten Kirschkuchen gönnen. II Das Feuer prasselte im Backsteinkamin des Wohnraums und hielt die feuchte Winterkälte im Schach. Geoff Bayvanar kraulte die rote Katze, die Melissa letzte Woche irgendwo aus den Straßen Lordaerons aufgesammelt hatte. Halb erfroren und zerrupft war die Kreatur, die seine Tochter mit großen Augen im Arm gehalten hatte als wäre sie der größte Schatz der Welt. Jetzt lag sie schnurrend auf seinem Schoß und blickte träge mit halbgeschlossenen Augen ins Feuer. Ein markerschütterndes Kreischen von oben kündigte es an, ein schwarzhaariges Bündel stürzte brüllend mit wehenden Zöpfen und einem Holzschwert in der Hand die Treppe in die Stube hinab, gefüllt von einem wutentbrannten Jungen. Mit einem Kampfschrei aus voller Kehle rannte das Mädchen zu ihrem Vater und rutschte unter seinen Stuhl, sich hinter seinen Beinen verschanzend: "Papa, Danvil will mich hauen." Seufzend stand Geoff auf, was die Katze mit einem Sprung und einem vernichtenden Blick quittierte. "Immer spottet sie, nur weil ich übe. Nächste Woche sind die Aufnahmeprüfungen bei der Silberhand". Danvil funkelte seine Schwester an, die unter dem Stuhl hervorgekommen war und nun das Schwert in gespielter Pose zur Decke streckte: "Koste die Macht des Lichts, Elender". Geoff packte seine Tochter unter den Armen und setzte sie auf seine Schultern, wo sie kichernd das Schwert nach ihrem Bruder schwang. Mit leisen Tritten kam eine zierliche üppige Frau die Treppe hinab und hob spielerisch mahnend einen Finger: "Und du, Coiren Maelissa Bayvanar, kommst bald in die Schwesternschule, wenn du nicht Ruhe gibst. Und jetzt zu Tisch." III Ein kalter Wind blies Coiren Maelissa Bayvanar ins Gesicht, als sie aus der Kutsche stieg, im kleinen Hafen der Süderstade. Ganz in Grau und Blau gekleidet, die Haare hochgesteckt und eine kleine Ledermappe unter dem Arm schlenderte sie zum Dock. In der Tat, sie schlenderte, wie sie es wahrscheinlich seit Jahren nicht getan hatte. Nun lag alles in der Hand des Lichts. Kurz drückte sie die Mappe mit den Notizen vergangener Jahre an sich. Sie würden noch wichtig werden, das wusste sie. Hinter ihr entluden Dienstboden emsig ihre Koffer vom Gefährt. Die Habseligkeiten, einige Kleider, warme und festliche, wenige Bücher und etwas Geschmeide, das noch übrig geblieben war. Der Rest war das, was vor ihr lag. Ein Schiff und eine Mannschaft. Jahrelang hatte sie gespart und nun war der Augenblick gekommen, in dem sie ihr Wissen, ihren Glauben und ihr Ziel umsetzen konnte. "Mistress Bayvanar, willkommen an Bord", kam ihr der junge Kapitän freundlich entgegen und hielt ihr seine starke Hand hin. Coiren lächelte nur und nickte würdevoll, nahm seine Hand und trat aufs Schiff. Eines der kleineren aber robusten Art, nicht schnell aber den Witterungen trotzend. Sanft drehte sie sich um, sie merkte selbst, wie alle Strenge aus ihr wich. Jetzt am vorläufigen Ende ihres Weges. Nichtsdestotrotz hob sie kritisch eine Braue, als einer ihrer Koffer polternd auf die Planken fiel. Nein, sie würde dem Jungen keine Lektion erteilen. Es war finster und der Mond schien fahl und kalt auf ein ruhiges, großes, weites Meer. Ein kleines Schiff verließ langsam den Kontinent, wandte sich immer stärker nach Norden. Dorthin, wo wohl niemand folgte. Zu Danvil. Zur letzten Mission der Coiren Bayvanar. IV A'dal verströmte seinen Singsang in leise auf- und abschwellender Melodie durch die Halle des Lichts. Sein Gebet wirkte stärker, je mehr Streiter sich in Shattrath aufhielten. Einem lichten Schleier gleich legte es sich wie Balsam auf jedwedes Gemüt und reinigte jeden, ob die Verlassene in ihrer abgerissen Robe oder den Zwergenkrieger, sie alle würden sich kaum zu Blutvergießen hinreißen lassen. Die Friedensstadt sollte bleiben was sie war, ein Refugium für die Tapferen mit hehren Zielen und für die geschundenen Seelen, die zu viel Krankheit, Gedärm und Boshaftigkeit gesehen hatten. Eine wild bezopfte Gnomenfrau eilte in die Halle und rannte, sich fast überschlagend, zum Händler der Sha'tar und reckte ihm stolz einen Stapel gesammelter Artefakte entgegen, woraufhin sich an ihrem Torso umgehend ein neuer Brustschutz materialisierte. Jubelnd und stolpernd entschwand sie ins Untere Viertel, auf der Suche nach einem Zauberkundigen. Nacht legte sich über die Hauptstadt der Scherbenwelt und Ruhe kehrte ein. Aus weiter Ferne röhrte nur ein Talbuk, sogar das Gezeter und Gepreise der Kaufleute nahm ab. A'dal sang leiser, Schlafende erforderten ein weniger starkes Friedensgebet und Kraft war es, die in diesen Zeiten nicht zu verschwenden, sondern zu bündeln war. Die Kraft aller, der elfischen Seher und der Priesterschaft der Aldor und selbstredend der Streiter aus Azeroth. Alle mussten sie ruhen. Ruhe für den Kampf um das Plateau. A'dal war es zufrieden und sein tiefer Geist setzte zu einer Prüfung des Kontinuums an, wie jede Atomstunde. Wie lange würden die Scherben halten, wie lange noch, bis die Schmieden des Nethersturms, besonders die beschädigten, auch auf die anderen Gebiete übergriffen und ihnen die innerste Essenz, die Realität entzogen? Über das Bewusstsein des alten Naaru huschte eine Wahrnehmung, ein Blinzeln, doch im nächsten Augenblick war es fort. Ein Trick? Dämonen nutzten Geisteskräfte, sogar um die Naaru zu verwirren, auch wenn ein solches Vorhaben an A'dal selbst eine Tollkühnheit voraussetzte, die die feige Legion der Netherbewohner selten an den Tag legte. Da, wieder. Er versuchte es zu schauen, zu erspüren, zu ertasten und Fasern seines lichten Ichs streckten sich dem Phänomen entgegen. Wo war es? Fort. Da, wieder. Not. Ein Schrei? In der Halle selbst! A'dal glühte auf, als er die Macht des Lichts stärker in sich sog und sich auf einen Angriff ins Herz Shattraths bereitete. Sie würden brennen und weinen in der Agonie der Wahrhaftigkeit. A'dal pulsierte. Ein Riss brach ins Kontinuum, mikroskopisch klein, doch auch der Riss pulsierte. Er pulsierte und nährte sich, wuchs und riss stärker, etwas wölbte sich hindurch. A'dal sah nun auch die verzerrten, gebrochenen Lichtstrahlen, die an seinem Fuß gleich um eine schillernde Blase geleitet wurden. Das war Magie. Banale Magie. Grob und profan, wie sie sich durchschnitt, durchhackte durch den zähen Schleim der Realität. Ein Pfeifen, ein Sturm, ein Schwall von Licht brach aus der Blase und zu allen Seiten sich faserig fortpflanzend ein Loch in der Welt, ein instabiles Portal. Der Naaru ließ seinen Geist wandern, konfigurierte ihn in einen Schutzschild um und begann einer Haube gleich das Phänomen abzudecken. Solch profane Magie konnte in einer schrecklichen Explosion enden, die von der Stadt nicht viel mehr als Ruinen ähnlich dem Auchindoun hinterlassen würden. Das Portal stülpte sich nach außen, schien sich regelrecht zu übergeben und heraus flogen ein brennendes Menschensubjekt und ein brüllendes Weibchen. Kaum kamen sie krachend auf dem Boden der Halle auf, implodierte das Portal in einem Funkenstieben, gleich einer Kraftnova. A'dals Geist pufferte die Wellen der rohen Magie. Nichts passiert. Bedächtig richtete er sein Bewusstsein auf die beiden Menschen. Das grauhaarige weibliche Subjekt drehte sich schluchzend auf den Rücken. Das Männchen war verkohlt, unrettbar. Aus dem Innersten der Menschenfrau fühlte er eine sachte Resonanz. Eine Lichtsprecherin, Priesterin wie sie es hier nannten. Sie würde heilen. Rettbar. V "Schwester Coiren, die Kassen sind leer. Sturmwind und die Kirche sind am Rande des Bankrotts. Der Krieg lässt uns keinen Spielraum für eure Spielereien. Das ist nun die zweite Expedition, die Ihr anführtet und wer glaubte, dass das Desaster des schon fast sprichwörtlichen Gilneasunternehmens nicht zu überbieten gewesen sei, wurde in den letzten Tagen eines Besseren belehrt. Euer Rückzug nach Theramore damals war offenbar nicht weit genug." Der junge Buchhalter funkelte sie düster an und begann schon die Papiere in einem schwarzen Ledereinband zusammenzustecken. Coiren strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und suchte fieberhaft nach Argumenten und Erklärungen. Sie mussten doch verstehen, dass diese Mission Priorität genießen musste, wenn sie nicht überrascht werden wollten. Von neuen Nekropolen, die sich diesmal vielleicht nicht mehr abwehren ließen. "Ich verlange eine aktuelle Fragestunde vor dem inneren Plenum, Meister Thomas. Ich habe Euch alles Wichtige notiert. Euch muss klar sein, dass wir meine Erkenntnisse über Nordend nicht ignorieren können.", führte sie äußerlich gelassen aus. Der Junge würde sich durch Disziplin nicht beeindrucken lassen. Er kannte den Habitus der Priesterschaft, aber immer noch besser als ihre tatsächliche Aufgewühltheit zu offenbaren: "Im Übrigen habe ich alle Mittel diesmal selbst aufgebracht. Wir brauchen jetzt eine Armee im Norden. Sturmwind hat Macht, noch hören die Helden auf den Ruf der Kirche und des Königs." Seufzend erhob sich ihr Gegenüber von seinem Stuhl. "Euer persönlicher Rachefeldzug, und nichts anderes ist es doch, ist unfinanzierbar. Von all den verschenkten Leben tapferer Streiter ganz zu schweigen. Ihr wisst, wo es hinausgeht". Wie betäubt erhob sich Coiren. Was erdreistete sich dieser ignorante Bürokrat. Zitternd strich sie ihre blaue Robe glatt und wandte sich grußlos ab. Noch im Gehen hielt sie inne. "Das Licht behüte und beschütze Euch, junger Mann. Der Untod ist kalt." Erhobenen Hauptes trat sie auf den Gang hinaus und ließ die Tür zufallen. VI Coiren ließ ihren Blick über die ohrenbetäubend aufgewühlte Klasse schweifen. Auch Theramore bildete ein kleines Kontingent Priester aus. Sie schätzte diese Unterrichte nicht und mit mehr als Schildkunde belästigte man sie selten. Hin und wieder eine Vertretung in Neuerer Geschichte, aber ihre militärische Sicht war den Aufsehern des Curriculums meist zu eng gefasst. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkend blickte Coiren aus dem Fenster zum Hafen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Eine Garnison in Kalimdor, der ihre Inhalte zu militärisch waren. Noch einige Augenblicke, dann würde sie dem Treiben der Klasse ein Ende bereiten. Die Sonne brannte heute schön, das Meer glitzerte und trotz des Hitzeflimmerns auf dem Pflaster draußen wehte eine erfrischende Brise salziger Luft in den Raum und spielte mit einem hübschen Mobilé, das einen Kraken, einen Wal und darüber Seemöwen umeinander tanzen ließ. Mit herrischem Ausdruck schnitt plötzlich die Stimme der Priesterin durch den Tumult: "Tinea Barrel, fünnef und siebzig Kniebeugen und dazu die Verse zehn bis vierzehn aus der Disciplinica!" Ihre Anweisung zeigte sofortige Wirkung. "Und wenn in meinem Unterricht noch einmal so ein Geschrei herrscht, lasse ich einen gnomischen Zauberbinder eure schnatterhaften Sprechapparate lähmen." Handtellergroße Augen starrten sie an und jeder einzelne der jungen Schüler rückte so schnell und so leise wie möglich auf seinen Platz. Das mit den Zauberbindern funktionierte immer. Still in sich hineinlächelnd wendete sich Coiren wieder zum Fenster und ließ die atemlose Rezitation der turnenden Novizin über sich waschen. Nicht, dass sie zu ihrer Zeit ruhiger oder gar emsiger als diese Novizen gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, zunächst gegen ihren Willen in der kleinen Abtei im Dunkelhain, musste sie die Erkenntnisse des Lichts erst mühsam und zuweilen schmerzhaft studieren bis sie sieben Jahre später zur Priesterprüfung zugelassen worden war. Im damaligen Hordekrieg war die Ausbildung gestrafft und auf notwendigstes Kriegs- und Heilungshandwerk reduziert worden. Von Kunst konnte dabei keine Rede sein. In der Schlacht zählten Schockheilungen, keine filigranen Gewebe, die keine Narben hinterließen. Coiren legte den Kopf schief als würde sie etwas lauschen, das niemand sonst vernahm. Irgendwie hatte sich seit damals die Notwendigkeit von Schockheilungen nicht entschärft. Wenn ihre Mission eines Tages endete, bestand vielleicht Hoffnung zu lernen, keine Narben zu hinterlassen. Die Novizin war fertig. "Schilde, die Kunst, Kraft der Seele des Rezipienten, Wunden präventiv entgegenzutreten", Coiren griff nach dem Zeigestock und beschrieb Kreise und Formen in der Luft, während sie erklärte. Weiterführende Links * Die Mission der Coiren B. * Die Mission der Coiren B./Teil 2 * Die Mission der Coiren B./Teil 3